Daisuke and Riku
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: A spoof off of Romeo and Juliet Daisuke and Riku and the feud between the Capulets Hikari and Montegues Niwas I hope that this story isn't crap, please read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a D N Angel Version of Romeo and Juliet. Some little sidenotes here, The Hikari family and Niwa family will take place of the Capulet and Montegue family. Daisuke is Romeo and Riku is Juliet. Both Risa and Riku are part of the Hikari family now and Satoshi is a Hiwatari and not part of the Hikari family, he's Paris, the Prince's relative. There are some made up characters in here because I couldn't think of any body to play some of the characters in this story so I apoligize for that. Sehara, you know that reporter kid plays the part of Mercutio. Oh yeah Dark is Daisuke's older brother and Krad is Riku's older brother, they maily take the place of Capulet and Montegue, but you'll see Hikari and Koske every once in a while. Ok I don't think I forgot anything... please read and enjoy!

_Two families, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Tokyo where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death, bury their families' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their families' rage,_

_Which but their children's end naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our story;_

_The which, if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend._

Our story opens up with Sam and George, two servants of the Hikari noble house. They walk in the streets of Tokyo with swords buckled at their sides. They talk happily as they wander the busy streets. "Niwa, ha, those dogs, they make me laugh!" Sam exclaimed to his friend.

"We quarrel everyday with them, it's rather tiring, and they fight like women." George said.

"Hmm? Look a servant of the house of Niwa." Sam said.

"Yes thou is right two of them, Sam." George said.

"I shall duel." Sam said, drawing his sword.

"Oh but Sam, whom shall start a fight in these streets meets endless suffering." George said.

"Then we shall make them start it." Sam said. "Anger them we must."

"Mm, yes good idea, Sam, good indeed." George agreed. The two servants of Hikari walk to the servants of Niwa, Aaron and Ben.

"Hello, servants of Niwa, how is thou?" George asked.

"Thou is a servant of Hikari, we speak to none." Aaron said darkly.

"Ah, but thou speak now, we mean no harm." Sam said.

"Servants of Hikari, thou art trying to start a quarrel?" Ben asked.

"Ah, no we ask only to seek a nice chat." George explained.

"No, we do not talk with thee." Aaron said, starting to walk away.

"Art thou angry?" Sam asked.

"It is below us to chat with low-lives such as thee." Ben sneered. Fire shot through Sam's eyes.

"Have at thee villain!" Sam growled pulling out his sword. Kitashi, a nephew to the Niwa, stepped in front of the two.

"Is thou art mad? Suffering will thou endure if thou shall fight!" Kitashi exclaimed.

"Niwa, thou trying to start something?" it was Yenski, Lady Hikari's nephew.

"Gentle Yenski, come help me part this foolish fight." Kitashi said.

"Draw thy sword, Niwa, thou shall look upon death!" Yenski was all fired up.

"No, I shall not! It is forbidden in these streets!" Kitashi was only trying to keep the peace.

"Niwa, thou shall die!" Yenski swung his sword at poor Kitashi. Kitashi blocked with his just in time.

"Thou art foolish, stop this madness!" Kitashi exclaimed. Yenski did not listen, one swing after another he attacked Kitashi, Kitashi only trying to defend himself.

The two servants of Hikari and the two servants of Niwa had joined in the fight. Crowds of people screamed and ran as more and more of the Hikaris and Niwas joined in the violent fight.

"What's this? A fight, thou art the Niwas!" Krad growled. "Hand me my white feather, woman!" he pointed at Lady Hikari, Krad's mother.

"Thou shall not engage in this fight, thou shall be punished!" Lady Hikari exclaimed. Krad ignored her and grabbed his feather himself to engage in the fight.

"A battle, none other than that cursed Hikari! Krad, he's there too!" Dark grabbed for his feather, Emiko, Dark's mother, stopped him.

"This thou shall not join in on, punishment by the Prince shall reign upon you!" she growled. As did Krad, Dark ignored his mother's warning and engaged in combat.

"A fight, a fight, leave our streets, you foul Niwa, Hikari!" the citizens of Tokyo all yelled. Trumpets sounded and soldiers entered the streets. The Prince was coming.

"Thou will stop now!" it was the Prince, whose angry voice boomed over crowd. The fighting ceased for the Prince was very angry.

"Prince Lyon!" Aaron exclaimed. The crowd of people bowed to their prince.

"More than once have you disturbed the peace of our quiet streets! One more disturbance, and on pain of death shall go to the person responsible!" Lyon growled. "Come men, we take leave!" the soldiers and Prince Lyon left the city streets to return to the castle.

The streets cleared, the Hikaris and Niwas left for their houses. "Who started this fight, cousin?" Dark asked Kitashi.

"The servants of Hikari, Dark, tried to make ours start it first. I tried to stop it, but Yenski came and attacked." Kitashi explained.

"Where is my Daisuke, was he in the fight?" Emiko asked.

"No, ma'am, I saw him daydreaming in the apple trees there." Kitashi explained.

"Thank goodness he wasn't here!" Emiko exclaimed, walking off with Dark.

Daisuke came into view, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oy, Daisuke, what saddens thee?"

"Her, she won't return my love." Daisuke sighed sadly.

"Risa? Don't fall for her, boy, she has no interest in you, I can tell!" Kitashi said.

"She is the only one for me." Daisuke said.

"There are many other girls out there, way better looking than she." Kitashi said.

"Prove it." Daisuke said.

**Hikari Mansion**

"She is my only daughter, Krad's dearest little sister, I want her to be ready before I give her away for marriage." Hikari said.

"Oh, but I have waited so long for her hand." Satoshi, the Prince's relative, complained.

"And thou shall wait longer if thou want to marry my Riku." Hikari growled. Satoshi sighed impatiently.

"Then when thou ready to marry?" Satoshi asked.

"When she becomes of age, Satoshi, I will tell thou when." Hikari said. "Besides, Riku can't be the only girl here thou likes, I am holding a costume ball tonight, go to it, check out all the women, and make sure she's the one thou wants, Satoshi Hiwatari."

"I shall then, but I assure thee, she is the one I love." Satoshi said. He left.

"Servant come here." Hikari ordered. A small young servant walked up to Hikari.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Go to the streets, hand out these invitations to everyone on this list." Hikari said.

"Ah yes sir, but…" he said.

"Go, boy!" Hikari growled. The servant left.

**The Streets of Tokyo**

**"**You so need to get over Risa, Daisuke." Kitashi said.

"Ah, but none is fair as she." Daisuke explained.

"Yes there are way more beautiful maidens than Risa Hikari, and you know, she is a Hikari, which means your love for her would give any excuse for another fight between Hikari and Niwa, and Prince Lyon said whom so ever starts another fight shall die." Kitashi said.

The young servant boy from the house of Hikari came up to Daisuke and Kitashi. "Hello, gentle men, will you please help me with this." He holds up the list of names that Hikari gave to him.

"Why can't you read?" Daisuke asked. The servant shook his head.

"Please if you would, sir, read off the names to me?" he asked.

"Ah alright," Daisuke took the parchment. "Let's see." Daisuke read off the names to the servant. Two of the names included Risa Hikari and Daisuke's friend, Takeshi Sehara.

"What's this for?" Kitashi asked.

"A costume ball being held at Hikari Mansion tonight, all is welcome to come, unless you be from house of Niwa. Thank you and good day to you sirs!" the servant boy left.

"A costume ball held at Hikari house! And fair Risa will be there!" Daisuke exclaimed, lost in thought.

"Now, now, we're of Niwa, we can't go!" Kitashi said.

"Ah, but Kitashi, my friend, we'll be in costume, so no one will know it's us!" Daisuke had a clever plan.

Kitashi thought for a moment. "Ok I shall go with thou if thou will look at other women and see if Risa Hikari is really the one."

"Yeah, yeah ok." Daisuke had no intention to; he just wanted to see Risa.

**Hikari Mansion**

"Nurse, bring me my Riku!" Lady Hikari ordered.

"Aye, yes milady." The nurse called for Riku.

"Yes, mother?" Riku came walking down the stairs in a beautiful white dress. White was the color of Hikari.

"Ah my lovely little Riku, how does thou feel?" Lady Hikari asked.

"Fine, mother, why does thou ask?" Riku asked.

"A costume ball is being held here tonight, and young Satoshi Hiwatari, Prince Lyon's relative, is going to there. Young Satoshi seeks you for his love." Lady Hikari explained.

"A man, young lady! None as fine as he! Satoshi Hiwatari, why he's the most handsome man is all of fair Tokyo!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Oh, such a fine young man." Both the nurse and Lady Hikari daydreamed about him.

Riku rolled her eyes and said to herself, "Satoshi Hiwatari is not that handsome, actually I find him rather creepy looking."

"What say you, daughter, will thou love this gentleman?" Lady Hikari asked.

"I shall see, I will not guarantee that I will like this Satoshi." Riku said. _And it is most likely that I will not!_

A servant walks is. "Lady Hikari, guests have come."

"Ah, come we follow thee! Riku, come Satoshi awaits!" Lady Hikari said.

**Streets of Tokyo on the way to Hikari Mansion**

"We should have you dance, Daisuke!" Takeshi said.

"I don't want to, Takeshi." Daisuke said.

"Ah you are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them." Takeshi said.

"Cupid's wings are white, white wings are forbidden in house of Niwa." Daisuke grumbled.

Takeshi laughed. "We only joke, Daisuke."

"Thou shall not joke about such things." Daisuke growled.

"Is thou angry?" Takeshi asked.

"Finest Hikari of all will not return my affection." Daisuke said.

"Krad?" Takeshi questioned.

Daisuke's face turned red with anger. "What does thou take me for!" Takeshi and Kitashi laughed.

"No need to be angered, Daisuke, it was just a joke." Takeshi laughed. "Risa I see, I know."

"She is the fairest." Daisuke said.

"Trust me on this one, she isn't" Takeshi said.

"What is with you two? Both say the same thing!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I dreamt a dream tonight."

"As did I."

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie." Takeshi looked at Daisuke's puzzled expression. "Not to worry, Daisuke, let's have some fun!" Takeshi and Kitashi went ahead.

"My dream, it was frightening at that. By a vile, I meet a premature death. What does thou make of this? Only a dream, I should not worry." Daisuke said to himself.

"Daisuke!" Daisuke looked up to Takeshi and Kitashi who were calling him over.

"I shall not worry about it!" Daisuke smiled and ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

ok here's the second chapter. You can tell that I get bored with the Thy and Thou stuff so don't be mad at me for not having it in ther a lot. Oh yeah the garden scene, most of the lines are straight from the play because I thought that would be kind of funny Daisuke saying some of that stuff.

**The Hikari Mansion Party**

Servants were running around the mansion, setting up tables and what not. Hikari and Lady Hikari enter the ballroom with many other dressed up guests. Krad stood against a wall, dressed up in white clothes. He had his white wings pulled out, to make it look like he actually dressed for the party. Krad had no intention to dress up for this party; he had always hated his father's lame parties.

Riku came down the stairs. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress and she had clear glittering fairy wings on. Krad walked to the staircase to greet his beloved little sister. "Riku, my dear little sister, you look magnificent as always." Krad smiled.

"Thank you, brother." Riku looked over Krad's shoulder; Satoshi Hiwatari was lost in a crowd of women. He looked rather annoyed.

Satoshi did not look like he bothered to dress up either. He was just wearing his usual royal clothing people usually saw him walking around in. Satoshi's cold blue eyes looked up at Riku. Satoshi's cold stare sent chills down her spine.

_Ugh, I hate it when he does that!_ Riku shook her self.

"Is something wrong, sister?" Krad asked.

"N-no it's nothing, I just had a chill." _Looking at Satoshi._

Riku's mother came running over. She wore a big dressed that flowered out. Her hair was tied back and she had a tiara on. _She must be acting like a queen or something._ Riku decided.

"Oh my dear Riku, come over here, come talk to Satoshi!" Lady Hikari was particularly cheerful.

Riku narrowed her eyes. "What if I don't want to?"

Lady Hikari frowned. "Don't be rude, young lady!"

Riku sighed with anger. "Fine!" Riku pushed through the crowd to where Satoshi was. "Hello, Satoshi Hiwatari."

"You look rather stunning." Satoshi smiled. Riku hated looked at Satoshi, he always looked like he was dead or something.

"Do you always look like that?" Riku asked. She winced as Satoshi's cold eyes stared down at her. It was like he had no soul! It made her soul want to shatter into a million pieces, the way he stared at her! "Um…you don't have to look at me like that."

Satoshi could tell she was uncomfortable. "Does thou want to dance?"

"Um…" The truth was that Riku did not even want to touch Satoshi Hiwatari. She did not want to even be around him, but she saw her mother urging her to. "Alright…"

Satoshi smiled, it was a little different than his cold dead smiles he always gave others. "Ok." Satoshi took Riku's hand and led her to the dance floor. Soft romantic music began to play as Satoshi, Riku, and some others waltzed across the ballroom floor.

To Riku's surprise, Satoshi was not that bad of a dancer. _That is odd, I never expected for someone like him to be able to waltz as good as he does. _

Meanwhile, Daisuke was looking around the room for Risa. Before he saw Risa, Daisuke's eyes landed on Riku, who was dancing with Satoshi. _S-she is beautiful! More than Risa!_ Daisuke continued to stare at Riku. Krad noticed Daisuke.

_Flaming red hair? That's Dark's younger brother, Daisuke! What is he doing here? _Krad took out his white feather. Hikari stopped Krad before he could do anything.

"Is thou art mad?" Hikari growled.

"H-he's Daisuke Niwa!" Krad pointed to Daisuke who was still looking at Riku.

"He means no harm, just relax, I do not want fighting in these walls!" Hikari was quite angry.

"Look how he stares at my sister! He means to…"

"Enough, boy! Go now do not start a fight or I shall have thy head!" Krad looked at his father. He stormed off.

The music was long; Riku did not know how long she could stand being around Satoshi before she would crack. Just touching him made her feel sick. She tried not to look at his face; she looked around the room instead. Her eyes lay on a young red headed boy. Was he staring at her? Their eyes locked, and the boy blushed. He looked away, for he knew he was blushing.

Before she knew it, the music had stopped and she heard Satoshi say, "You can stop dancing now." Riku looked back at Satoshi for the moment.

She dropped her arms to her sides. "Um yes, of course." She looked down at their feet.

Satoshi looked down at her. Something was wrong, he could tell. Satoshi put his hand on her face and lifted it up so that their eyes were level. _Those eyes again! It is like he is trying to probe my thoughts!_ "Um, Satoshi?"

Satoshi said nothing; instead, he continued to stare at her with his cold blue eyes. Riku noticed that their faces were coming closer together. _Oh god! He is going to…! _Riku's thoughts clouded as Satoshi's lips touched hers. Her eyes widened. _What, no, I…!_ She couldn't think properly, she found this rather disgusting.

Krad grimaced when he saw what Satoshi was doing to his little sister. Krad did not like Satoshi much either, and that the fact that he was kissing his younger sister made he want to puke.

Lady Hikari smiled when she saw the scene. She thought it oh so romantic. He put her hands up to her heart and sighed happily. Hikari saw and he thought it to be rather disturbing to be doing that in front of all those people.

Riku flinched, brought her hands to Satoshi's shoulders, and pushed him away. She didn't want to upset Satoshi so she said, "Not here!" Satoshi smiled and nodded. Riku turned away from Satoshi and walked off towards the back of the room. Satoshi would have gone after her, but women filed around him again.

Krad was hunched over in the garden trying not to puke. _Ugh, so gross! _

Riku washed her face off in a bowl of water, trying desperately to get Satoshi's kiss off her. Daisuke stood behind her. "Are you ok?" Riku turned around. It was the red head she saw staring at her. "You look rather pale."

"Um…no I'm ok…I'm just a little shaken." Riku said. Daisuke smiled. His smile warmed her up. Compared to Satoshi's smiled, Daisuke's was a lot sweeter.

"You're very beautiful. My name is Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke said.

_A Niwa? Here?_ "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Riku Hikari."

_Oh no, she's a Hikari too! _"Oh, I guess I'm caught then."

"No it's ok; father would have noticed you by now, with that bright red hair of yours. You must be Dark's younger brother." Riku said.

"How'd you know that?" Daisuke asked.

"My brother, Krad, talks about you and Dark all the time." Riku explained.

"Oh, I see, you're Krad's sister, I'm probably in trouble now, Krad doesn't like us much, especially my older brother, Dark." Daisuke looked down.

Riku looked at Daisuke's sad expression. It made her feel sad. "You can stay longer I'll tell my brother to leave you alone." Daisuke's warm smile spread across his face.

"You are most beautiful, Riku Hikari." Daisuke took up Riku's hand. Their eyes met. Riku looked into the bright red rubies that were Daisuke's eyes. She felt warm lips press against hers. Unlike Satoshi's kiss, it made feel happy. It was warm and passionate. Riku closed her eyes and brought her arms around Daisuke's neck. She returned the kiss. They stood there for a while, not leaving each other's embrace. Daisuke finally broke their kiss. He looked at her, smiling.

"Riku!" Lady Hikari was calling for her.

"Oh, mother!" Riku exclaimed. She ran off. "Ah sorry!"

The guests began to file out of the mansion. The party had ended. "Goodbye, my dear Riku." Satoshi walked off to Riku's relief. She was glad that he didn't give her a goodbye kiss. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he did.

**Hikari Garden**

Daisuke hopped the wall of the garden. He saw her standing on her balcony, dreaming of something. He could here Takeshi joking to Kitashi about him. "Ah ha! He's gone to see his beloved Risa!" They laughed and joked about Daisuke as they walked by.

"They jest at scares that never felt o wound!" Daisuke scowled. He looked up at Riku. "But soft, what light from yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Riku is the sun. Oh, raise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing, and think it were not night! See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I was a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"Oh dear." Riku sighed.

"She speaks! Oh speak again bright angel!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Oh Daisuke, Daisuke! Wherefore art thou Daisuke? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou will not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Hikari." Riku sighed.

"Does thine ears deceive me?" Daisuke was puzzled.

"Daisuke, ever since that kiss I've loved you!" Riku exclaimed.

"Does thou speak the truth? Thou loves me?" Daisuke stepped out of the bushes. Riku looked down in shock.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. "Thou must leave if thou does not want to be killed!"

"I rather have my heart torn out than to not see you again!" Daisuke said. He climbed a tree to Riku's balcony.

"No, no you mustn't do not throw thy life away that I cherish!" Riku exclaimed.

"One kiss, my fair lady and I shall leave." Daisuke said. Riku looked at Daisuke's determined expression. She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Now go!" she growled.

"Will thou marry me?" Daisuke asked.

Riku's eyes widened. "What is thou mad to ask such a question?" Daisuke shook his head.

"I am serious, oh fair Riku. Will thou marry me?" he asked again.

"I have to decide. Wait at the square at nine, I will give you thy answer." Riku walked back into her room. Daisuke smiled happily as he climbed down the tree. Daisuke ran happily down the rode to the church.

Riku: Damn you! You made me kiss Hiwatari

Daisuke: O.o noooo!

Satoshi: ...

() uh oh I'm gonna be dead now!


End file.
